Skate or die Charlie Brown!
by William Sayers
Summary: Charlie Brown decides to learn how to skateboard and make something of his life. A storyline that I made to come up with for a skate or die movie but I never got around to writing it. I just recycled the story using Peanuts characters and I also thought it'd be nice to have Charlie Brown actually win something for a change. Please read and review.


Skate or die Charlie Brown

By Bill Sayers

(Opening credits)

"Break the ice by John Farnham plays"

Charlie Brown sat on the bench thinking about what he should do.

A skate shop known as "Rodney's skate boarding" had just opened up in his town.

Charlie Brown had not succeeded in hardly anything in his life and he really wanted to know what it would feel like to win for once.

"Hey Charlie Brown" said Linus as I walked up to the bench for Charlie Brown was sitting dragging his blanket behind him as always, "I heard the skate shop just opened up, are you going to learn how to skate Charlie Brown?"

Charlie Brown turned his head towards Linus with a big smile and he said "Yes, I have a feeling something that I will be good at."

"Skateboarding does sound like fun," said Linus, "Maybe I'll join you."

(Showing a montage of Charlie Brown and Linus learning skate boarding)

(More credits)

"Hearts on fire by John Cafferty plays"

(More credits)

(Fade out)

One night at the skate park, free style ramp...

"First on the ramp is Frieda Rich."

(Thunder in your heart by John Farnham plays)

Frieda performed the elevator drop and skated down the ramp.

She performed an ollie and the a kick flip.

Then she did a rock and roll followed by a backslide.

Then a 50-50 Axel stall.

But when she tried to do the hand plant, she lost her balance.

Fortunately she was wearing her pads so she hasn't hurt.

"Next up is Linus Van pelt."

Linus dropped down to the ramp and did a rock and roll to fakie.

Then a staple gun followed by a hand plant.

Then a back slide 180.

Linus ended his routine with another hand plant.

The crowd cheered.

"Next up is Peppermint Patty Reichardt."

Peppermint Patty stepped up to the ramp.

"Watch Chuck," she said to Charlie Brown who was standing next to her, "I'll show you how it's done."

Peppermint Patty performed the Axel drop followed by a Smith grind stall.

Next she performed a ollie 6 feet into the air.

Then a hand plant followed by a tail stall.

Peppermint Patty skated back up to the top of the ramp as the crowd cheered

"Incredible! A great display of tricks from Peppermint Patty! That's going to be hard to beat! Next up Charlie Brown."

Peppermint Patty grinned as Charile Brown stepped up the the ramp, "Go on Chuck," she giggled "Show us your stuff."

(Push it to the limit from Scarface plays)

Charile Brown did the elevator drop and then a 50-50 stall into an Axel drop.

Next Charile Brown did an ollie 9 foot into the air.

Then a hand plant into a 180 flip.

Next another ollie with a kick flip in mid air.

Then Charile Brown performed 'disaster' and then finished with an ollie up on the the end of the ramp.

The crowd cheered louder then before.

"Chuck!" Peppermint Patty yelled, "That was incredible!"

Charile Brown blushed.

One person was not cheering, Thibault Matthews, a local bully.

'I'm the best!' he thought 'why aren't they cheering for me?'

The next day was jousting competition, the skaters all wore extra pads to protect themselves from injury.

(You're the best around by Joe Esposito plays)

Charile Brown went up against Clara James.

Charile Brown was able to avoid Clara's hits with the bopper easy.

Finally Charile Brown knocked her down to win the match.

Linus defeated another skater in a latter match.

After a while, the final match took place, Peppermint Patty against Thibault.

The match went in for about 10 minute until Thibault reached into his pocket and drop some marbles on the to pool floor.

When Peppermint Patty's wheels hit the marbles, she flew off of the board.

Thibault dropped down to the pool once more and hit Peppermint Patty once more knocking her to the ground hard.

"What are you doing?" yelled Charile Brown, "You already won! There's no need for that!"

Thibault flipped his middle finger in the air and laughed. "You're next Brown!"

Charile Brown fumed with rage.

Later that day, Charile Brown and Linus spoke Peppermint Patty at the skate shop.

"Are you okay?" asked Charile Brown with concern.

"I'm fine. It's a good thing this armor is tough a like a rock."

"That was completely uncalled-for."

said Linus, "Why would someone do such a thing?"

"Thibault is a complete creep who feels as if you must prove that he is better then everyone else." said Peppermint Patty, "He's got to prove that he's the best at everything."

The next day, Charile Brown skated around the hills of the area, practicing turns for the downhill race.

(Staring down those demons by animotion plays)

'This isn't about winning the race.' Charile Brown thought, 'Thibault needs to be taught a lesson. A bad winner never gets far!'

Charile Brown skated down the street and jump over the hood of the car.

Then Charile Brown did tight turn and jumped over a large change link fence then ducked underneath a clothesline.

'I must beat Thibault! I must win!'

Charile Brown jumped over a manhole.

He would win at all costs!

"Hey Charlie Brown," called Pig-pen as he skated up, "You are going to enter that big downhill race tomorrow? I heard that the winning team will get $5,000."

"Yes Pig-pen, I'll be racing; but not for the money; it's really for personal reasons. Peppermint Patty, Linus, and I gave put together our own team. Would you race with us?"

"I would be honored Charile Brown."

The next day...

Racing several miles down a hill at speeds of 50 or 60 miles per hour; a very dangerous race indeed.

Charile Brown and his team skate up to the starting point.

(Burning heart by Survivor plays)

The team secure their helmets and pads.

This was it...

The big race...

The chance for Charile Brown to prove to Thibault that a bully never gets far!

Charile Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty and Pig-pen all took their positions at the staring with all of the other racers.

Thibault skated up with Violet, Patty and a few other kids who Charile Brown did not recognize on his team.

"Hey Brown!" yelled Thibault as he spit at Charile Brown.

Charile Brown just smirked at him.

Heather aka the little red haired girl raised her flag.

"On your mark..."

Charile Brown tensed up!

"Get set!"

(The touch by Stan Bush plays)

"Go!"

Over a hundred skaters rode down the hill.

The racers turned around the first corner and two unlucky skaters crashed into the guard rail.

Then the racers approach the first optical, it was a giant pipe.

A few of the skaters crashed into the side of the pipe because there wasn't enough room inside for more than one person to go in the time, but both Charile Brown's and Thibault's teams made it.

Then the course twisted if you around if you other tight turns and some more skaters crashed into the guard rails and down the hills.

Next the track came to a huge ramp where the skaters without the jump over here river.

Most of the skaters along with some of the other members of Thibault's team did not jump long enough and into the up in the water.

There must have been over 50 people who would have accidents by this point!

Thibault slid into the led.

Two roadblocks appear in the street, the first one would have to be jumped over in the second one that be ducked under.

A few skaters crashed into the first road block.

Peppermint Patty jumped the first road block but she did not duck in time to avoid the second one and she was knocked right off her skateboard.

Another ramp, this one would make the skeeters jump under an bridgr, if they jumped you hit they would get hit by the rails.

Since this was a very typical jump almost everyone who was in the race did not succeed!

Linus, Pig-pen, Violet and Patty where all not off of their skateboards.

Thibault made the jump perfectly and was still in the race.

However Charile Brown did a 180 flip jump, this allowed him not only two pass underneath the bridge easily but also lot him to catch up to Thibault.

Now it was just between the two of them!

(Win in the end by Mark Safan plays)

Charile Brown and Thibault continued to race neck and neck; no tighy turn or any other obstacle course seem to slow them down; they must happen in going over 60 miles per hour!

They both went over a few more ramps and around a few more turns; there was only less than a mile left of the race when Charile Brown noticed that Thibault was reaching into his pocket.

'Oh no!' thought Charile Brown 'He's going for the marbles!'

Charile Brown begin to slow down a little bit as he and Thibault approached the final turn, he was a very tight one!

Thibault was not looking forward; he looked by at Charile Brown with an evil grin on his face.

As Thibault dropped the marbles, Charile made a small turn to avoid them.

Only when Thibault turned his head did he realize that he was going into the guard rail.

Thibault screamed as as legs it the guardrail causing him to fall over it and into a tree that was right by the cliff.

He didn't fall any farther since he caught a large branch right between her legs.

Thibault frowned in pain as his groin hurt badly.

Charile Brown raised down the hill at about 88 miles per hour!

He jumped the final ramp as the crowd cheered.

Charile Brown managed to slow down as he reached the finish line.

"The winner of the downhill race is Charile Brown!"

He had done it!

Charile Brown had finally won something in his life!

A pickup truck pulled up as Linus, Peppermint Patty and Pig-pen all got out of the back.

"You did it Chuck!" yelled Peppermint Patty as she hugged Charile Brown, "You won!"

Just then Thibault and his team members approached Charile Brown.

"Great race Brown," said Thibault, " it looks like you guys are the ones who are going to be sponsored by a big advertiser. Our advertisers just lost a lot if money and now they promised that we will never race ever again."

"You know," said Charile Brown, "you guys are all great skaters. but since you are out of work maybe you could come skate with us."

"What a team!" said Linus as Charile Brown and Thibault shook hands.

They would put together the greatest team ever, they would become completely unstoppable!

The end?

"Break the ice by John Farnham plays"

(Ending credits)


End file.
